LA CASA DE LOS BISHONES
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Una casa, dos baños, 5 recamaras, 21 camas y 24 habitantes de tres diferentes series, ¿que pasara? MultiCrossover. YYH, Saint Seiya y Shaman King
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Llegada ala casa.

-¡Hola! y Bienvenidos a nuestro primer episodio de… ¡La casa de los Bishones!... Y una que otro colado –dijo una joven peliverde de ojos de igual color, vestía un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa de manga larga, blanca –Yo soy Lizerg-chan y con migo esta mi co-anfitriona YoukoSaiyo.  
Aparece una Youko hembra (De solo Kami sabe donde), rubia, ojos grises, pelaje dorado y un traje parecido al que utiliza Youko Kurama, solo que amarillo.  
-Hola ya llego por quien lloraban –dijo Saiyo en tono sexy.  
-Sueñas ¬¬   
-aguafiestas ¬¬  
-Bueno les explicare en que consiste este nuevo "Reality show" –dijo la peliverde –Traeremos a cuatro parejas máximo detrás animes diferentes, los meteremos en la casa de los Bishones…  
-Mas unas cuantas manzanitas de la discordia para darle algo de diversión –dijo Saiyo en tono juguetón.  
-Cada semana se nominaran a tres y solo ustedes y únicamente ustedes querido publico, podrá votar para que uno de estos tres desafortunados salga de la casa… Estas dos semanas no abra votaciones.  
-Eso es correcto Lys, pero no se preocupen queridos televidentes (o lectores mas bien U) les prometemos que las cosas serán muy interesantes, en especial, las pruebas.  
-Bueno, ahora si sin mas preámbulo les presentaremos a los Bishones que "tomamos prestados" de tres animes que espero también sean de su agrado… Conozcamos a nuestras parejas… Nuestros primeros secuestrados, digo invitados vienen de otro mundo, (aunque uno es humano), donde sobrevivir es lo mas importantes aunque eso no les impidió conocer el amor… Demos un cordial y FUERTE aplauso, ahhhhhhh, -Se abre un portal en el techo de donde salen Kurama, Hiei, Tooya, Jin, Sensui e Itzki -¡Los Bishones de YYH!  
El publico aplaude eufórico a unos ULTRA confundidos Bishones.  
-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Jin.  
-Están en un Reality Show –le respondió Saiyo.  
-¿Un que? –gruño Hiei.  
-Si quieres yo te explico Hieisito –dijo Lizerg-chan abrazándolo.   
-¡SUELTAME!  
-Bien, pero solo por que tengo que presentar a los siguientes  
-¬¬  
-Si la matas me harías un gran favor –ronroneo Saiyo.  
-Luego, hablamos, Saiyo ¬¬# -dijo con enojo -¡Bueno ahora presentaremos a nuestras siguientes parejas! –dijo sonriendo haciendo que todos sudaran una enorme gota por el cambio tan drástico.  
-Como sea –dijo la Youko sin hacerle el menor caso –Nuestros siguientes galanes vienen desde Grecia, donde sirven a una dizque diosa de la sabiduría mal agradecida… Démosle un cordial aplauso, ahhhhhhh… -Del mismo portal salen Milo, Camus (ambos abrazaditos y con solo una sabana), Saga, Kanon Ikki, Shaka, Afrodita y MM -¡Los chicos de Saint Seiya!  
-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaron todos.  
-milo, Camus, están desnudos –dijo Kanon.  
-O/O  
Cinco minutos después, ya vestidos y algunos amarrados para evitar que lastimaran a las conductoras y/o al público…  
-Bueno, los siguientes invitados son humanos con la habilidad de ver fantasmas y usarlos a su antojo, chicos y chicas, démosle un cordial aplauso ahhhhh…. –del mismo portal salen Hao, Lizerg, Len y Horo Horo -¡Los chicos de Shaman King!  
-¿Dónde estamos?   
-¡Hola Lizerg, es un placer verte! –dijo Lys-chan (ósea yo mera)  
-Eh, hola –dijo SUPER confundido.  
-Bueno aquí están nuestros 18 participantes, los cuales vivirán en una casa por algunos meses –dijo Lizerg-chan.  
-Y eso no es todo, también vivirán con ellos unos invitados especiales, y cada semana nominaran a tres de ustedes de los cuales uno tendrá que decir… ¡ADIOS! Ala casa.  
-Eso es correcto Saiyo –dijo Lizerg-chan –Los dos que queden al final tendrán derecho a un deseo, así como en el torneo de las artes oscuras.  
-¿Alguna pregunta? –pregunto Saiyo a los MUY confundidos Bishones, todos levantaron la mano.  
-Nos da gusto saber que no hay preguntas, así que ADIOS –Lizerg-chan jala una palanca y todos nuestros queridos personajes caen a otro portal que los lleva a su prisión, dijo su nuevo hogar.   
-¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora? –gruñeron al mismo tiempo Hiei, Hao y MM.  
-¡Hola, déjenme presentarme pues antes no tuve la oportunidad, yo soy Lizerg-chan, gran admiradora de YYH y SK –dijo Lys mientras los nuevos habitantes de la casa la miraban por la enorme pantalla de TV, que se encontraba en la sala –Hay cinco habitaciones y veinte camas y ustedes son 23, así que tres de ustedes compartirá su cama…  
-¡Yo con Camusito! –dijo Milo abrazando al santo de Acuario.  
-¡Yo con Lys! –dijo Hao imitando a Milo.   
-¡Suéltame, maldito asesino! –gruño Lizerg tratando de sacarse a Hao de enzima.  
-Tranquilos todos –les dijo Lizerg-chan –Eso lo decide la suerte… Bueno déjenme presentarles a sus compañeros… El es fuerte, el esta… Ciego… ¡Denle un cordial aplauso ahhhhh Yomi! –Yomi cae de un portal y se un buen golpe que lo deja inconsciente.  
-Los siguientes dos, son un ladrón muerto y una bruja que además es uno de los tres gobernantes del Makai… ¡Kuronue!... y Mukuro.  
Los dos salen del mismo portal y Kuronue cae enzima de Mukuro y esta enzima de Yomi.  
-Ahora el siguiente es un caballero cuyo sexo pongo en tela de juicio con ustedes… ¡Misty el caballero de plata!  
Misty sale del portal y cae enzima de los otros tres…  
-Ya solo nos queda presentarles a un shaman cuyo ídolo sin duda es Elvis, un shaman que para todo dice "Mega", con ustedes… Ryu con su espada de madera.  
Ryu como Misty cae enzima de los que llegaron antes que el (pobre Yomi)  
-Les daremos tiempo para que se conozcan y luego regresamos, adiós –dijo Lizerg-chan y la pantalla se apago.  
-Eh… ¿Y ahora? –se preguntaron todos sudando una enorme gota 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de presentaciones, coqueteos, golpes, amenazas, heridas… No muy graves U y una que otra explosión, pero nada serio, los habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la sala (de hecho no se habían movido).  
-¿Y que hacemos? –pregunto Jin.  
-Propongo que le echemos un vistazo a este lugar –dijo Kanon.  
Todos quedaron de acuerdo con la idea, pues tal vez encontrarían la forma de escapar de ahí (SUEÑAN) pero cuando se disponían a salir de la sala la TV se prendió de nuevo.   
-¿A dónde van?  
Instantáneamente, todos voltearon a ver la pantalla, en la que apareció una joven de cabellos plateados azulados y ojos azules, vestida con un hermoso traje griego con toques en oro y unos accesorios en los brazos, también de oro, con los símbolos de los doce signos del zodiaco y collar con los signos de los elementos.  
-Hola, ¿Cómo están?  
-Bi….  
-Me alegra, por favor siéntense –dijo la joven interrumpiéndolos.  
-Primero dinos quien eres –dijo MM cruzándose de brazos.  
-Siéntense y les digo –dijo la peliazul.  
-Dinos y nos sentamos –hablo Milo.  
-Siéntense y les digo –dijo la peliazul, conteniendo su enojo. Pero con una MUY visible venita en la frente.   
-Tu nombre y nos sentamos –Repitieron MM y Milo al unísono.   
-Siéntense y les digo   
-DINOS TU NOMBRE AHORA –gritaron algunos ya artos con la discusión de los tres.   
-No les digo, asta que ellos dos se sienten –dijo mirando a Milo y MM  
Una de las MUCHAS cámaras enfoca a Hiei quien esta cruzado de brazos, los ojos cerrados y con una GRAN vena en la frente, luego se levanto, puso su mano en la empuñadura de su Katana, dispuesto a matar a esos dos de la manera mas dolorosa que se le ocurriera, pero una mano dulce se coloco enzima de la suya, deteniéndolo, Hiei miro al dueño de esa hermosa y suave mano, encontrándose con los bellos ojos esmeralda de su amado que lo miraban dulcemente, Kurama le sonrió y con su otra mano le indico que se sentara, ambos se miraron a los ojo, olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba Insertando fondo amarillo con rosas y corazoncitos, se acercaron cada vez mas y mas, asta que solo estaban a milímetros de besarse y…  
-¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –grito Hao haciendo que su espíritu apareciera de tras de el, resultado… Beso interrumpido, fondo destruido en mil pedacitos (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬# Grr. Voy a matar a ese baka)   
-¡Cállanos si puedes mocoso! –le gritaron MM y Milo.  
-¡Yo soy el gran Hao Asakura, Shaman controlador del fuego con mas de mil años de edad, los mocosos son ustedes, seres diminuto! –grito Hao, haciendo que comenzara una pelea que termino en mas golpes y una nube de polvo, asta que Afrodita y Camus, intervinieron.  
-Milo, bonito, precioso –dijo Camus en tono sensual y sexy, mientras se acercaba a este, para tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo cerca al sofá -¿Sabes que te amo, ne?  
-Mmm… S-si… y-yo también te amo –dijo Milo empezando a excitarse O/O  
-¿Y harías cualquier cosa por mi, ne? –dijo el santo de acuario acercándose a la cara del Escorpión y poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de este.  
-S-si Cu-cualquier cosa  
-Así entonces… ¡SIENTATE Y CALLATE! –dijo empujándolo en el sillón.  
-Maski –dijo Afrodita haciéndole ojitos.  
-S-si O/O  
-Si no te sientas y te callas no vas a "cenar" –MM paso saliva y como rayo se sentó al lado de su amigo bien calladito y quistecito.  
-Terminada la pelea y los tres sentados, con sus respectivas parejas, exceptuando a Hao quien esta solito y no hay nadie que lo quiera (Con tema musical y todo XD)  
-Ejem, Ejem, Bueno como todos ya están sentados, les diré mi nombre –dijo la peliazul.  
-Ya era hora –rezongo Milo.  
-Cállate, Milo o tu tampoco cenas –lo amenazo Acuario.  
-Si amor.  
-Bien, yo soy Marina y les diré en que habitaciones dormirán.  
-¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo este drama para que solo dijeras eso? –gruño el shaman peliazul.  
-Si, eso es por que asta ahí se lo que voy a hacer –dijo Marina –Muy bien, como ya saben hay 5 habitaciones y 20 camas….  
-Si eso nos dijo la loca peliverde –gruño Mukuro. (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No estoy loca Bruja, hija de… YoukoSaiyo: (tacándole la boca a Lizerg-chan) Ejem no interrumpas U)  
-Bueno déjenme terminar, Como decía hay 5 cuartos, un baño y otro que esta escondido, que de ustedes depende encontrarlo, pero la persona o personas que lo encuentren solo podrán decírselo a sus respectivos compañeros de habitación….  
-¡Eso no es justo! –exclamo Horo.  
-Ya, a mi no me digan yo solo soy la mensajera –dijo la ojiazul –Bueno, ¿En que estaba, A si, tienen un jardín e invernadero…  
-¡Genial! –exclamaron Kurama y Afrodita.  
-Déjenme terminar.   
-Perdón –dijeron los dos al unísono.  
-Como decía, Un invernadero, una alberca, con trampolín y tobogán, un gimnasio, ah y aquí en mis notas dice que es obligatorio, para todos los Bishones hacer ejercicio sin camisa…   
-¡QUE! –gritaron todos.  
-¡Primero nos secuestran, luego nos dices que tenemos que dormir con personas que ni conocemos y ahora que tenemos que hacer ejercicio si camisa! –grito Len enojado.  
-A mi no me digan nada, ya les dije que solo soy la mensajera, para los que estén conformes con eso bien, pero para los tímidos, aquí dice sin camisa, pero no dice nada de camisetas.  
-¿Y yo que? –gruño Mukuro.  
-A ti, mientras mas vestida mejor, no queremos que las cámaras se rompan –dijo la peliazul.  
-¬¬#   
-Bueno ahora les diré con quien y en que habitación, dormirán –la peliazul se aclaro la garganta –La primera habitación será ocupada por Ikki, Milo, Jin y los que les toca compartir la cama serán… Hiei y MM…  
-¡Que yo compartir MI cama con ese enano! –grito MM levantándose de golpe y apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Hiei.  
-¡¿A quien le dices enano ningen estupido!  
-¡Ah, yo quería que me tocara con Camus –se quejo Milo ignorando la pelea, entre el amante de los muertos y el lindo y adorable Youkai medio Koorime.   
-¡¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió semejante estupidez! –le grito MM ala peliazul.  
-Etto, A mi no me miren, las que organizaron esto fueron Lizerg-chan y YoukoSaiyo así que si quieren matar a alguien que sea a ellas… U   
-Hiei, tranquilo –le pidió el lindo pelirrojo sonriéndole encantadoramente.  
(Lizerg-chan: ¬ ¡QUE LINDO! YoukoSaiyo: (Golpeando a Lizerg-chan con un mazo gigante) Ya cállate escandalosa)  
-Ah, yo esperaba que me tocara con Hiei –se quejo Mukuro (Lizerg-chan: òó# PRIMERO TE MATO ANTES DE DEJAR QUE DUERMAS SIQUIERA EN LA MISMA HABITACION QUE HIEI YoukoSaiyo: -(Golpeándola nuevamente con el mazo gigante) ¡YA CALLATE!)  
Kurama le dedico una mirada fría que helo a los chicos de YYH, a los de SH y a uno que otro caballero. (Lizerg-chan: ¬ Que lindo, me encanta esa mirada)  
-Eh, bueno la segunda habitación será ocupada por Sensui, Misty, Kuronue y los que comparten cama son Len y Afrodita.  
-Ah, yo quería que me tocara con Kuramita –se quejo Kuronue.   
-jejeje, mala suerte, Kurama es mío –se burlo Yomi, resultado Hiei los miro de forma asesina y listos para matarlos pero Kurama se lo impidió, distrayéndolo con un beso.   
-¡QUE! –grito Len -¡ME NIEGO A COMPARTIR MI CAMA CON ESE AFEMINADO!  
-Cuida tu lengua mocoso –gruño MM   
-¡YAAA CALLENSE! –grito la peliazul tan fuete que se quedo sin aire y asusto a nuestros queridos Bishones –Criticas, Amenazas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa al final…. Gracias… –dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo –Bueno, la tercera habitación será habitada por Hao, Horo Horo, Yomi y los que comparten la cama son los gemelos…  
-Jejeje, que lastima, ne, Yomi? –le dijo Kuronue en el mismo tono que el.  
-¬¬ Cállate pajarraco.  
-Ah, yo quería que me tocara con MI Lys –dijo Hao.  
-Yo no SOY nada tuyo asesino –gruño Lizerg ¬¬#  
-La cuarta habitación es para Lizerg, Ryu, Tooya y la bruja, digo Mukuro –A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de Lizerg-chan, diciendo "Buu saquéela, nomínenla a ella y no te atrevas a acercarte a Hieisito o te pesara" –Etto, disculpen la interrupción U –dijo –La ultima habitación será para, Camus, Shaka, Itzki y Kurama –Nuevamente se escucha la voz de Lizerg-chan pero ahora gritando "¡Te amo Kuramita, a ti también Hieisito, ustedes van a…! y luego un golpe que resonó por toda la casa".  
-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Lizerg un tanto alarmado.  
-Ah, solo Saiyo y Lizerg-chan en una de sus comunes discusiones U… Ejem, bueno para que sepan cuales son sus respectivas habitaciones, cada una tiene su número en la puerta y algo mas, cada semana abra tres nominados de los cuales uno le dirá… ¡Sayonara! Ala casa… -Otra vez los gritos de Lizerg-chan "¡Nominen a Mukuro, Yomi y Kuronue!" y nuevamente el golpe que resonó por toda la casa –Etto, como decía, cada semana abra nominaciones, a excepción de estas dos semanas, mas adelante les explicaremos con mas detalle, ah, por cierto tienen un pequeño cuarto llamado confesionario al que deben entrar por lo menos una vez ala semana… Eh… Camus y milo –dijo la ojiazul.  
-¿Si? –dijeron ambos.  
-Acérquense un poco –dijo Marina, haciéndole señas con la mana para que se acercaran mas, ambos se acercaron mas al televisor –Acérquense mas –dijo con una sonrisa medio traviesa, indicándoles con el dedo (Ya saben la seña con el dedo para que se acerquen)  
Y ya que estaban cerca, muy cerca de la TV, ella sale de esta (Solo Kami sabe como) y los abraza  
-¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! –dijo abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello  
-Mngkc –dijeron (bueno si así se le puede decir) por que no podían respirar.  
-Eh, Marina –dijo el kitsune.  
-¿Si, dime –dijo mientras "abrazaba" mas fuerte a los padres dorados.  
-Este, creo que no pueden respirar –dijo el pelirrojo, señalando la caras de los dos dorados que ya comenzaba a tomar un color azulado.  
-Hay perdón, me emocione –dijo soltándolos de golpe y retornando ala pantalla.  
-No… (Tratando de recuperar el aire) Nos… Que-ría… ma-tar… es-ta… lo-ca… -dijo Milo entrecortadamente.  
-S-si… Pe-pero… Gra-gracias… A… l-los… di-dioses… n-no l-lo hi-hizo.  
-Dis-disculpen –dijo la peliazul apenada y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Eh, no, no llores –le pidió acuario.  
-Si, mira, seguimos vivos y además no fue tu intención, ne?  
-No claro que no –dijo Marina limpiándose las lagrimas –Entonces, ¿Me perdonan? –mirándolos con ojos de cachorrito tierno, regañado y abandonado en un día lluvioso.  
-Si te perdonamos –le dijeron ambos caballeros.  
-Bien, entonces, ¿En que estábamos? –dijo cambiando de tema y muy feliz (Caída estilo anime de parte de todos los de la casa)  
-Pero, ya hablando en serio, pueden contar con migo para lo que quieran y también… Emm, esperen creo que se me esta olvidando algo, ah… Mmm… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es, ¡Así, mañana se les dirá cuales son sus labores.  
-¿Qué clase de labores? –le pregunto Sensui.  
-Pues, cosas como el aseo, lavar, preparar la comida, esas cosas, pero claro se rifara, para decidir a quien le toca cada cosa, de eso nos encargamos Lizerg-chan, Saiyo y yo, pero… -dijo tomando un semblante muy serio.  
-¿Pero? –pregunto Horo.  
-Por su bien espero que no les toque cocinar a Milo, MM, Hiei o Hao, por que sino pobres de ustedes.  
-¡OYE! –se quejaron MM, Hao y Milo ofendidos.  
-Hn, Baka Ningen –gruño Hiei.  
-Eh, Bueno yo ya cumplí con mi labor así que me voy, que duerman bien ya que mañana deben levantarse como alas 6 o alas 7:00 am… Y Milo, no creo que se levante a esa hora NUNCA, así que los dejo, adiosito, yo también me voy a dormir… ¿Y mi conejito, ¿Dónde esta? –dijo volteando a todos lados –Aquí esta, que bueno, por que sin el no puedo dormir, ah, bueno de todas maneras no iba a dormir hoy –dijo poniendo cara picara –Ejem, bueno y ahora si, adiós –Y la TV se apaga.  
-U –la cara de todos  
-Creo que tiene razón y deberíamos dormir –dijo el Kitsune.   
-Si, es verdad –secundo la idea, Acuario.  
-Para que nuestras mentes, cuerpos y espíritus descansen mejor –hablo por primera vez Shaka quien estaba muy cómodo en los brazos del fénix.  
-Eh, si lo que digas Shaka –dijo Milo.  
-Ya, cállense y háganle caso a Shaka –intervino el Fénix molesto, quien no despegaba la mirada de Virgo.  
-Bien, mañana veremos con mas detenimiento la casa –dijo Tooya, el Youkai de los hielos.  
-Entonces vamos –dijo el pelirrojo bien agarradito de la mano de su Youkai.  
Y así todos se dirigieron al segundo piso donde estaban los cuartos (el baño y un cuarto con otra TV).  
-Esta es nuestra habitación –dijo Camus, enfrente de la ÚLTIMA habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Milo.  
-Hay, Milo mi amor, lo se por el numero que tiene la puerta –dijo señalando el numerito grabado en la puerta.  
-Oh, ejem… Ups, es verdad entonces la nuestra es la primera, entonces vamos –dijo comenzando a buscar su habitación -¡Es esta! –grito Milo desde la primera habitación que estaba MUY alejada.  
-Ese ningen es un idiota –gruño Hiei.  
-Hiei por favor compórtate, ne? –le pidió el pelirrojo sonriéndole dulcemente (XP ¡Que envidia me da Hiei!)   
-Hn –gruño Hiei ¬/¬  
-Te acompañare a tu cuarto, ¿Si?   
-Hn –Eso mis queridos educandos, en el idioma de nuestro lindo medio Koorime, quiere decir "si"   
Kurama le sonrió de nuevo a su pequeño Youkai (Yomi, Kuronue y Mukuro ¬¬) y lo acompaño, asta la puerta de su habitación y se besaron tiernamente.  
-Nos veremos mañana, Hiei –le dijo el pelirrojo después del beso –Y por favor trata de no quemar ni matar nada, ne? –dijo el Youko sonriendo divertido.  
-Hn, Idiota ¬/¬ -le dijo y entro ala habitación de mala gana y se hecho en la única cama que estaba desocupada y que por cierto era la mas grande, lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿Dónde demonios se metió MM?  
Bueno el "Santo" (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Lo que el tiene de santo yo lo tengo de gringa), se encontraba con cierto amante de la belleza, en la habitación de este y una vez amenazo a todos los compañeros de habitación de su Afrodita retorno a la suya, la cual estaba a oscuras, se metió ala cama y abrazo una "almohada".  
-¡Suéltame ningen estupido! –gruño Hiei.  
-¡Sal de MI cama, mocoso –gruño MM  
-Yo llegue primero así que sal TÚ de MI cama.  
-¡No, ¡ES mía!  
-¡Es mía!  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Que si!  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Ya cállense y déjenme dormir! –grito Jin colocándose su almohada sobre la cabeza.  
No hace falta decir que en esta habitación nadie va dormir U  
En la segunda habitación casi todos estaban dormidos ya que Afrodita y Misty se estaban colocando sus mascarillas para dormir y Len no tuvo mas que resignarse y dormir con Afrodita en la misma cama.  
En la tercera habitación, estaban Hao y Horo platicando sobre… Emm cosas de Shamanes… Saga y Kanon, pues ellos si estaban dormidos, aunque eso si muy bien abrazaditos, pasamos a Yomi quien estaba "meditando" veamos que es lo que esta en la mente de ese Youkai (acercamiento a la mente de Yomi) aparece un globito de pensamiento y se puede observar que esta con Youko Kurama haciendo… Ejem, creo que mejor vamos a la siguiente habitación.  
En la 4° habitación ya se encontraban los tres chicos, dormiditos, pero la bruja, dijo Mukuro seguía despierta hablando cosas que realmente no importa.  
En la 5° habitación la de los mas lindos y tranquilos, ya todos estaban dormiditos, bueno Shaka, estaba meditando en unos de esos sillones que parecen bolsas, pero lo tomaremos como dormido (Pobre, dormido en esa posición)   
Y regresamos a la primera habitación, donde Hiei y MM ya no peleaban por la cama… Ahora peleaban por la sabana U   
-¡Mocoso dame la sabana! –gritaba MM enojado y jalando la sabana para su lado.  
-¡¿Por que, Además yo gane la cama! –dijo el Koorime, enojado, también jalando la sabana.  
-¡Dámela!  
-¡No!  
-¡Que sí!  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Es mía!  
-¡Que no, ¡Es mía!  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Que si!   
-¡No!  
-¡Si!  
-¡No!  
-¡Si!   
-¡No!  
-¡Si!  
-¡No!  
-S…  
-¡Ya cállense! –grito por fin molesto Ikki –Toma, MM –le dijo lanzándole su sabana –Pero ya deja de pelear que pareces niño chiquito.  
-No la quiero.  
-Tómala y cállate.  
-No  
-Si  
-No  
-Si  
-Que no  
-Que si.  
-Que…  
-¡Ya me harte, ¡Me voy con Camus! –dijo Milo levantándose y azotando la puerta al salir.  
-No puede ser, no van a dejar dormir –pensó el guardián de Escorpio mientras se dirigía ala habitación donde dormía Acuario.  
En la habitación 5° se escucha como abren y cierran la puerta y una silueta se mete a una de las camas y abraza al ocupante de esta.  
-¿Qui… Quién es? –dijo el Kitsune.  
-¿Camus?  
-No, soy Kurama, Camus esta en la ultima cama –dijo el pelirrojo separándose del santo.  
-Ejem… Ups, lo siento –dijo saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose ala cama de su amado, en el camino tropezó con una silla (que nosotros sabemos es Shaka U)  
-Mier… ¿Quién puso eso en medio del camino? –dijo levantándose del suelo y como pudo, llego ala cama del Acuariano.  
-¿Camus?  
-Mmm.  
-¿Estas dormido?   
-¡Estaba! –dijo un tanto molesto.  
-¿Puedo dormir con tigo?  
-¿Eh, ¿No te gusta tu cuarto?   
-Es que no dejan dormir.  
-Esta bien, duer… -no termino de decir la frase por que Milo ya estaba acostado muy pegado a el y comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello.  
-Mmm… como… Te amo… –murmuro aun besándolo en el cuello.  
-¡Milo!  
-Si dime –dijo dejando de besarlo.  
-Dijiste DORMIR –haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
-Si pero, es que eres irresistible –dijo Milo.  
-Dijiste DORMIR y eso es lo que AREMOS   
-Pero…  
-No  
-¡Camus!  
-No  
-Pero, pero   
-Milo, hay que dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano y hay que estar bien descanados.  
-Pero Camus.  
-Si duermes mañana veremos.  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
-Si, pero ya duérmete.  
-Esta bien –dijo acomodándose en la cama y abrazando a su novio.  
-Buenas noches Milo.  
-Buenas noches Camus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos nuestros lindos Bishones… Y la Bruja, estaban tranquilamente dormiditos, soñando con cosas lindas (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ En el caso de Kuronue, Milo, Mukuro y Yomi en cosas pervertidas), Cuando de pronto se escucha una trompeta muy al estilo militar (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Ni cuando escribes FF olvidas que quieres ser militar Lizerg-chan: U) haciendo que varios se cayeran de la cama y un par que se habían dormido peleando la sabana, cayeran a cada lado rompiendo esta misma U  
-Estimados Bishones, les habla su querida secuestradora, favor de ir ala sala para recibir sus instrucciones –dijo la peliverde por las bocinas que estaban por TODA la casa –Y hay de aquel que no se presente.   
Ya en la sala…  
-Hola –dijo la peliverde desde la pantalla -¿Cómo durmieron? –pregunto la peliverde sonriendo, como respuesta los ocupantes de la primera habitación, (a excepción de Milo) la miraron de forma asesina –Etto, no fue mi culpa que les tocaran esos compañeros, la culpa fue de su suerte U  
-¬¬#  
-Eh, Bueno… Etto, antes de repartir sus labores, quiero hacer varios anuncios… Y uno que otro regaño -la peliverde se aclaro la garganta –En primer lugar, tienen un confesionario y en el podrán dejar sus criticas y/o sugerencias, también tienen una biblioteca que espero aprovechen…  
-De eso no te preocupes –dijeron Kurama, Camus y Lizerg al mismo tiempo.  
-Me da gusto escucharlo, en fin cuando no nos comuniquemos con ustedes por medio de esta TV y otra que esta en el segundo piso, podrán utilizarlas para ver los 389 canales…  
-¡Genial! –exclamaron Milo, Horo, MM y Jun, aunque este ultimo no tenia idea de lo que hablaba la peliverde.   
-Que bien así no me voy a perder mi novela –aplaudió Afrodita.  
-Eh, si lo que digas -dijo la peliverde –En fin ahora… Los regaños (sonriendo diabólicamente) Milo…   
-¿Qué?  
-Tienes una habitación y una cama, ne?  
-Si…  
-¡¿Y entonces que demonios hacías en la habitación de Camus!  
-¡Es que esos dos no me dejaban dormir con su escándalo! –se defendió el escorpión señalando a un lindo Youkai de ojos rojos que estaba dormidito en los brazos de Kuramita y se veía como un angelito (XP ¡QUE LINDO) y a un excava tumbas quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados (Traducción: ZzZzZzZ)  
-Bueno por esta vez te la paso, pero el próximo que lo haga le voy a dar un castigo…  
-¿En verdad? –dijo Hiei con sarcasmo (No estaba tan dormido el niño)  
-¡Hieisito! –dijo cambiando su semblante serio, mirando a Hiei con ojos en forma de corazoncito, resultado caída estilo anime por parte de todos –Lamento que te tocara con ese excava tumbas…  
-OYE –gruño MM  
-Yo quería que te tocara compartir tu cama con Kuramita…  
-Hn.  
-Pero como no se pudo, te deje un regalo SOLO para ti, en el refrigerado –dijo mirándolo –¡Así que nadie toque el Helado de Hiei o los mato!…  
-U ¬¬U –la cara de todos  
-Bueno pasando a otra cos… Mukuro, Yomi y Kuronue, si se atreven a lastimar a mis niños adorados LOS MATO… -de pronto un mazo gigante golea la cabeza de Lizerg-chan, dejándola.  
-Disculpen a esta loca –dijo la Youko rubia en tono sensual.  
-U –todos los Bishones… Y Mukuro, comenzaban a preguntarse en que lió se habían metido y como salir de este.  
-Antes que nada, debo decirles que hay cámaras por TODA la casa, bueno menos en el baño y el cuarto privado…  
-¿Cuarto privado? –pregunto Ryu  
-Es un cuarto especialmente diseñado para que las parejas tenga… Mmm, intimidad –dijo en tono lujurioso.  
-Bueno ahora si, la repartición de los deberes –dijo Lizerg-chan aun aturdida por el golpe o -y de antemano GOMEN, -dijo –Bueno por suerte y para mi entera satisfacción la diosa fortuna me ha sonreído…   
-¡Ya dilo de una maldita vez, Lys!  
-Bueno peor no te enojes –imitando al Chavo del ocho.  
-U  
-Bueno, los que se encargaran del jardín y del invernadero, serán… Kuramita, Hieisito, Kano, Len y Afrodita.  
-Los que se encargaran del mantenimiento de la alberca serán, MM, Horo, Shaka y Yomi –dijo Saiyo.  
-Los que van a lavar y planchar son, Saga, Ikki, Jin, Kuronue y Lizerg –dijo la peliverde.  
-¡Hola! ¡Hola! –dijo Marina apareciendo en la TV y reemplazando a Lizerg-chan y YoukoSaiyo -¿Cómo han estado? –dijo feliz  
-Bie… -pero no terminaron la frase.  
-Me alegra, bueno esto aquí para terminar con lo que estaban haciendo Lizerg-chan y Saiyo, bueno, así que, Mukuro, Hao, Sensui, Misty y tu mi lindo Camus…   
-¡Oye, Camus es mío! –protesto Milo.  
-Si, si, es solo de cariño n-n  
-Mas te vale ¬¬  
-Si, Bien, a ustedes les toca cocinar…  
-¡QUE, HAO VA A COCINAR! –gritaron los shamanes  
-Misty, ¿Sabes cocinar? –le pregunto MM  
-No pero por ti aprendo –dijo mientras se abrazaba a el.  
-Oye deja a MI Maski! –grito Afrodita tratando de separarlos.  
-Hn, los Ningens son unos idiotas –dijo Yomi.   
-Oh, ya cállense y déjenme terminar –dijo la peliazul –El aseo de la casa, estará a cargo de Ryu, Itzki, Tooya, y Milo…  
-¿Yo un caballero de oro fregando pisos, no eso si que no.  
-No te quejes con migo, eso díselo a las otras o yo se los diré, muy pronto estaré con ellas, bueno en todo caso eso es todo, nos vemos, y que los dioses los ayuden n-nU  
-Creo que no vamos a comer en mucho tiempo –dijo Lizerg --  
-La comida de Camus es la mas sabrosa n-n 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, en el siguiente Cáp., veremos LOS desastres que nuestros Bishones ocasionaron a la casa… Bueno asta entonces, Sayonara.


	2. Labores domesticas

Capitulo 2 Labores domesticas.

Lizerg-chan: y YoukoSaiyo se encuentran en el estudio donde nuestros lindos Bishones llegaron por primera vez.  
-¡Hola y bienvenidos a este segundo capitulo! –saludo la peliverde al publico –Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo…  
-Bueno en nuestro episodio de hoy veremos los problemas que nuestro Bishones han tenido.  
-Y los corajes que me hicieron pasar –dijo Lizerg-chan con una gran vena en la frente.   
-Eh, Si espero que lo disfrute –dijo la Youko sonriendo seductoramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno primero nos situamos en el jardín de la casa donde se encuentran Kuramita, Hieisito y los agregados (Len, Kanon y Afrodita: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE AGREGADOS! ÒÓ#)   
Afrodita y Kurama se encontraban muy entretenidos con el jardín, Hiei arriba de un árbol con el galón de helado napolitano que Lizerg-chan le dejo en el refrigerado, Len, dizque entrenando y Kanon molestándolo (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Lo que me da coraje es que pagué, a unos jardineros para que dejaran "DESENTE" el jardín y Kurama y Afrodita lo dejaron MEJOR de lo que estaba…. ¡Me timaron! YoukoSaiyo: Supéralo ¬¬   
Bueno como en este lugar no hay ninguna pelea y/o contratiempos, pues Hiei esta muy ocupado comiendo, Len y Kanon están hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Kurama y Afrodita se están llevando bien, Pues nos vamos a la cocina, donde el pobre de Camus tiene SERIOS problemas con el grupo de INCOMPETENTES que le toco como equipo (Lizerg-chan: T-T Creo que voy a tener que despedirme de mi linda cocinita YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ¿Para que haces tanto drama si tanto la cocina como el resto de la casa es ANTI Caballeros, Youkais, Shamanes y Ningens con poderes similares a un Youkai de clase S? Lizerg-chan: T.T Si pero no la hice a prueba de cocineros de quinta YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬U Lizerg-chan: TT Sin mencionar que esa bruja puede querer en a mi niño) Camus preparaba (O mas bien intentaba) un estupendo banquete pero con esos ayudantes tendrá suerte si puede hacer algo decente U-U  
-Mukuro, pásame la harina por favor –le pidió el santo de acuario.  
-Yo soy una conquistadora y uno de los tres señores del MAPAI, no una vulgar cocinera (Lizerg-chan: Lo de vulgar si es) –dijo y salio de la cocina echando maldiciones y diciendo palabrotas que sonrojarían asta a un marinero.  
-Hey, Hielito –lo llamo Hao.  
-Mi nombre es "Camus" no Hielito ¬¬  
-Como sea –Camus suspiro.   
-¿Qué quieres "llamita"?  
-¿Ya cocino esto? –dijo señalando algo que no se parecía a nada comestible.  
-En, ¿Quién hizo esto? U  
-El Afeminado –dijo señalando a Misty  
-¡¿A quien le dices afeminado mocoso! –le grito Misty.  
-¡A ti invecil!  
-¡¿Quieres pelear!  
-No me hagas reír, ¿Qué podría hacer un ser diminuto como tu contra el Shaman King?  
-Tu, solo eres un pobre mocoso, ¿Qué podrías hacer contra un caballero de plata?  
-¡Insecto!   
-¡Idiota!  
-¡Afeminado!  
-¡Intento barato de Hippy!  
Y así hubieran seguido si no fuera por que Sensui arto de esa estupida discusión se enojo, y los golpeo dejándolos inconcientes (Auch)  
-Bueno… Al menos así podemos terminar de cocinar –dijo Camus –Gracias Sensui  
-Menos charla y mas trabajo.  
Bueno dejemos a estos cuatro y nos situaremos en el cuarto de lavado donde gracias a un atolondrado Youkai de alas negras (Lizerg-chan: No se en que estaba pensando cuando lo "tome prestado" del Reika --U) Una de las lavadoras estaba sacando espuma en GRANDES CANTIDADES.  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh, ¡Mi ahogo, no se nadar! –gritaba como loco Kurunue.

Eh, bueno mejor pasamos al grupo que le toca la alberca U  
-Bien ya esta, pero que cansado estoy –dijo MM (Masca de la Muerte) mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una mano y en la otra tenia una margarita (bebida alcohólica)  
-¡Pero sino hicimos nada! ¬¬ -dijo Horo.  
-Pronto tendremos que limpiar la alberca –dijo Shaka quien estaba en posición de loto.  
-¡No eches la sal! –exclamaron MM y Horo.  
-Tiene razón el rubio –dijo Yomi (Lizerg-chan: ¿Y este como sabe que es rubio si esta ciego?)  
-¡Tu también! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
Nos pasamos de nuevo al cuarto de lavado donde ya no se escuchaban los gritos del Youkai.  
-Creo que es mejor ir a ver que le pasa a ese tonto –dijo Ikki  
-Es verdad hace rato que no escucho –dijo Saga.  
Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de lavado donde se encontraron a Lizerg, parado en la puerta y con algunas sabanas a sus pies, viendo la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.  
-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el santo de bronce al shaman ingles, pero este no le contesto.  
-¡Hola chicos! –dijo en tono alegre un recién llegado Youkai.   
-Hola… –le respondió Saga "¿Como se llama, Jun, no, Jan, nop, Juan, menos, ¿como demonios se llama, a si" –Jin, ¿Dónde estabas?  
-¿Qué?   
-¿Qué en donde diablos estabas? –ahora el que pregunto fue el moreno.  
-Pues estaba en la sala –le respondió con los brazos detrás de la nuca (Al estilo Ranma) y con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿Y por que no estas aquí haciendo lo que debes? –le reprocho Saga un poco moles.  
-Yo… Pues… Es que… ¡Un momento, ¿Y ustedes que me dicen?. Si estuvieran haciendo sus labores en este momento estarían adentro –se defendió el pelirrojo.  
-Este… Ejem… Pues… Nosotros… Estábamos… Fuimos a tomar agua –dijo el Fénix en un tono no muy creíble  
-¿Chicos? –llamo el dorado.  
-Si –dijeron Jin e Ikki  
-Como que el niño no se ve muy bien  
-¡Hey niño! ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Ikki, Lizerg solo señalo la parte inferior de la puerta con su mano, donde unas sabanas estaban SUPER empapadas  
-¡¿Qué es eso! –exclamo Jin   
-Perece….  
-¡Espuma! –termino la frase, Saga, viendo que esta ya casi cubría parte de sus pies y seguía ascendiendo rápidamente  
-¡Oh, que estará haciendo ese tonto? –dijo Ikki tomando la perilla de la puerta pero una mano lo detuvo ¿Qué sucede niño?  
-No creo que sea una buena idea abrirla –dijo el peliverde.  
-Tonterías –gruño el santo de bronce y abrió la puerta y…   
-¡OH NOOOOO! -grito Ikki siendo arrastrado por el agua ya que un babas, Youkai dejo la llave abierta y el agua se mezclo con el detergente provocando una avalancha  
-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Saga quien se encontraba mas alejado junto con Jin y ven como la avalancha se va acercando a ellos rápidamente.   
-¡CORRREEEE! –grito Jin pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y zaz  
-¡MAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritaron ambos al ser arrastrados por la avalancha 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la alberca   
-Oyeron esos gritos? –pregunto Horo  
-Otra vez son esos tontos –gruño MM  
En eso Yomi se aleja al igual que Shaka quien estaba meditando  
-MM deberías quitarte de ahí y tu también niño  
-¿Por qué lo dices Shaka?  
-Solo has lo que te digo  
-Ba, estas loco  
En eso ve como Horo corre a reunirse con los dos y se escucha como unas voces dicen  
-¡CUIDADOOOOOOOO!  
Pero demasiado tarde la avalancha de agua con detergente y los muchachos en ella intersecando a MM haciendo que caiga en la alberca dando resultado a Ikki, Jin y Lizerg flotando boca arriba con ojos en espiral sacando agua por la boca como fuente, Saga y Kurunue estaban boca abajo el primero por que fue noqueado con las alas de Kurunue y el segundo por pasar demasiado tiempo ahogándose en el cuarto de lavado en eso llega Kanon que iba a ver a su hermano y solo ve como la avalancha de agua con jabón tiran a MM en la alberca  
Kanon corre para ayudar a su hermano lo toma entre sus brazos y lo zarandea como loco mientras dice  
-¡Saga, despierta hermanito no me dejes! –grita mientras lo sigue zarandeando –Yo te amo hermanito  
-O-O –mirada de Lizerg ya recuperado  
-O-O mirada de Horo  
-Ka-non… -tosiendo -¿Anotaste la matricula del camión que me arroyo?  
-¡Ya estas bien hermanito! n-n –entonces Kanon besa a Saga en la boca.  
-O.O OoO –mirada de los dos Shamanes   
-¿Qué tanto miran? –gruño Saga separándose del beso  
-Eh, no nada –dijeron ambos shamanes  
Alrededor del grupo se forma un silencio incomodo, silencio que fue roto por un piiiiii (Ustedes saben el sonido que hace un micrófono cuando el volumen esta muy alto), que lastimo los oídos de nuestros pobres "invitados"  
-A los encargados de la lavandería, favor de ir a la sala –hablo la voz de marina.  
-Oh, oh –dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Ahora si están en problemas –se burlo Mascara de la Muerte.  
-Cállate idiota ¬¬ -gruño el fénix

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Después del pequeño incidente con la lavadora (U que por cierto casi mata a tres santos un shaman y al babas que ocasiono el incidente ¬.¬U) los implicados se encontraban en la sala a pedido de Lizerg-chan quien estaba que echaba fuego por la bocado lo furiosa que estaba  
-Antes que les imponga su MUY merecido castigo tienen algo que decir en su defensa-òó#.   
-UUU  
-¿Y bien?-dijo Lizerg-chan al no recibir respuesta –Lizerg –el pequeño shaman se petrifico al escuchar su nombre con ese tono que petrificaría al mas valiente -¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando el babas tibias de Kurunue hizo todo esto?  
-Eh… Yo… Fui por las sabanas –le respondió el peliverde de lo mas asustado.  
-¿Y ustedes? –le pregunto a Jin, Saga e Ikki.  
-Eh, pues… -Trato de hablar Saga, pero la verdad era que asta el estaba asustado.   
-Entonces… ¿No creo que les moleste ver el video, ne? –Los tres sudaron frío y casi les da un colapso nervioso.   
-Eh, pues… -Ahora el tartamudo fue Ikki.  
-Me alegra que no les importe –dijo la peliverde sonriendo de forma macabra.  
Ikki, Jin y Saga, pasaron saliva.  
La pantalla se divide en dos en el lado derecho la lavandería en donde solo esta Lizerg y Kurunue 

Video…

-Iré por las sabanas, por favor no toque nada –le dijo el peliverde sonriendo al Youkai antes de salir.  
La toma se pasa ala sala donde el maestro del viento esta con el maestro del hielo, este ultimo intentando aspirar, pero el pelirrojo no lo deja, atrapándolo constantemente entre sus brazos y besándolo.  
La cámara enfoca a Lys-chan que parece que le va estallar la enorme vena que tiene en la frente, luego enfoca a Jin quien esta pálido como papel y sudando frío en enormes cantidades.  
Se pasa a otra escena, donde se ve a Ikki y Saga muy quitados de la pena, en la alberca tomando una bebida y platicando, luego ambos se meten en la casa (cambia escena) los dos se encuentran con Jin en el camino, tienen una pequeña discusión y ven a Lizerg, que parece estar en la luna, Ikki abre la puerta y ¡Moles, un río de agua y detergente les da de lleno a los cuatro, la gran marejada los arrastra a la alberca donde el sepulturero (MM) no se quita a tiempo y termina en la alberca, Ikki, Lizerg, MM y Jin flotando boca arriba sacando agua como fuentes y Saga y el tarado de Kurunue boca abajo, en eso llega Kanon, y ve a su hermano a medio ahogar en la alberca.  
-¡Saga, despierta hermanito no me dejes! –grita mientras lo sigue zarandeando –Yo te amo hermanito  
-O-O –mirada de Lizerg ya recuperado  
-O-O mirada de Horo  
-Ka-non… -tosiendo -¿Anotaste la matricula del camión que me arroyo?  
-¡Ya estas bien hermanito! n-n –entonces Kanon besa a Saga en la boca.   
-O.O OoO –mirada de los dos Shamanes  
-¿Qué tanto miran? –gruño Saga separándose del beso  
-Eh, no nada –dijeron ambos shamanes  
Alrededor del grupo se forma un silencio incomodo, silencio que fue roto por un piiiiii (Ustedes saben el sonido que hace un micrófono cuando el volumen esta muy alto), que lastimo los oídos de nuestros pobres "invitados"  
-A los encargados de la lavandería, favor de ir a la sala –hablo la voz de marina.  
-Oh, oh –dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Ahora si están en problemas –se burlo Mascara de la Muerte.  
-Cállate idiota ¬¬ -gruño el fénix  
-¿Y BIEN? –gruño Lizerg-chan, ahora en la pantalla completa –¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR PORQUE DEJARON A ESTE BABAS TIBIAS SOLO! –dijo señalando a Kurunue  
-¡OYE!... –se quejo kurunue, pero no dijo mas pues esa mirada lo asustaba de sobremanera.   
Lizerg-chan, comenzó a gritar cosas que ni ella misma entendía, asta que past, un mazo gigante la golpea y aparece Saiyo  
-Hola, lindos –dijo la Youko en tono sensual –Yo les daré sus castigos  
-Oh, dioses que pensaran hacernos estas locas –se preguntaron los dos santos  
-Bueno, Ikki, Jin y tu Saga los quiero en el cuarto privado des… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue bañada por un cubo de agua HELADA -¡Lys! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres hacer! ¡¿Matarme de una pulmonía!  
-Eso es para que se te baja la CALENTURA ¬.¬ -dijo –Bueno, vayan a limpiar el desastre que hicieron y luego les diré cual será su castigo –dijo ahora mas calmada  
Los cuatro se levantaron como rayo y se dirigieron a limpiar el desastre, quedando solo Kurunue.  
-¿Qué estas sordo o que? –gruño Lizerg.  
-Yo no obedezco órdenes de una mocosa, fea y con mal gusto para verter y peinarse –dijo Kurunue de forma desafiante  
-Oh, oh –dijo Saiyo, al ver la cara de su amiga –Eh, fue un placer conocerte –dijo y se fue dejando sola a la shaman.  
-¿Así que no recibes ordenes de una MOCOSA, FEA Y CON MAL GUSTO PARA VERTER Y PEINARSE, ne? –dijo mientras que de sus ojos salía fuego.   
-¿Y-yo di-dije eso? n-nUU –dijo MUY asustado, al ver la enorme aura de fuego alrededor de la peliverde –Quise decir que no recibo ordenes de nadie excepto de ti –dijo rogando a Inari-sama que se compadeciera de el.  
-Te doy cinco segundos para que te largues… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… -Kurunue no dejo que terminara de contar cuando ya se había desaparecido de la sala.  
-Ala otra mejor meto un mono en vez de a ese babas de Kurunue ¬-¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Lizerg-chan: Bueno dejaremos el cap, asta aquí, se que es corto pero a YoukoMarina, a Saiyo y a mi ya se nos seco el cerebro, por el momento, no se olviden de votar por quien quieren que salga de la casa y también cual creen que será el mejor castigo para es, tontos, bueno me despido por ahora, Sayonara 

Aclaraciones: Este Fan fiction esta basado en la casa de los dibujos animados que se trasmite por vh1, todos los lunes a las 1:00 pm, cualquier parecido con otro fan fiction es mera coincidencia.


	3. Pero en que lio nos hemos metido!

**Capitulo 3 ¿Pero en que lió nos hemos metido?**

Todos nuestros queridos Bishones y Mukuro se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente (YoukoSaiyo y Marina: ¬.¬ ¿A quien quieres engañar? Lizerg-chan: U)

-¡Dame eso es mío! –dijo Milo a Horo peleando por el ultimo trozo de carne

-No, es mío

Mientras eso dos peleaban, MM y Hiei se mandaban miradas asesinas entre si, mientras miraban un pastel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Lizerg-chan, YoukoSaiyo y Marina planeaban el castigo para los responsables del desastre.

-Yo propongo una orgía entre sus parejas –dijo Saiyo en tono de lujuria.

-¡¿Estas loca! –le grito Lizerg-chan ¬¬

-¿Entonces que sugieres Lyz? –le pregunto Marina

-¿Qué les parece si los vestimos de mucamas y los hacemos caminar por el corredor de la vergüenza? o

-¿El corredor de la vergüenza? –pregunto la peliazul confundida.

-¡Es la peor deshonra que un militar puede recibir lo hacen caminar entre dos líneas de soldados y a cada paso que da le van quitando parte del uniforme, escupiéndole y cosas por el estilo o -explico la peliverde en tono feliz.

-Ni en este momento se te olvida, ne? ¬.¬

-Jejejeje U

-¿Qué tal si los vestimos de mucamas y los hacemos ser los sirvientes de alguien que detesten? –sugirió Marina

-SIII ME GUSTA LA IDEA o

-Suena bien –dijo la Youko en tono sensual

-Todas a favor? –las tres levantaron la mano –Bueno esta decidido, ese será el castigo, wuajajaja, somos malas wuajajaja, cof, cof

-Hay que hermana tan… Mira que linda pintura –dijo Marina señalando un cuadro en una pared de la habitación.

Saiyo se acerco a su amigo y le da golpes en la espalda MUY fuerte en la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por reírte como lunática y mascar chicle ¬¬

-Cof, cof

-Bueno -dijo Marina u-u –tenemos que decidir quien servirá a quien.

-Bueno los implicados son Ikki, Jin, Lizerg, Saga y el intento barato de grulla, es decir Kuronue…

-QueKuronuesirvaaHieisito –dijo Lizerg-chan sin respirar.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntaron Marina y Saiyo ala vez.

-Dije que Kuronue le sirva a Hieisito o

-Bien –dijo Marina

-Que Lizerg le sirva a Hao –dijo la Youko sonriendo de forma picara

-NOOOO –protesto Lizerg-chan

-Entonces que Kuronue le sirva a alguien mas ¬¬

-Bueno TT

-Que Ikki le sirva a Yomi –dijo Marina sonriendo perversamente.

-Que Saga sirva a Len –dijo Saiyo

-Ahora solo nos falta Jin –dijo Lizerg-chan

-¿Qué tal el exquisito peliazul? Dijo Saiyo relamiéndose los labios

-Hay, Camus, ¿ya? –gruño Saiyo

-¿Qué opinas Marina? –le pregunto Lizerg-chan

-Me parece bien

-Bueno esta decidido, les diremos en la tarde

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comer Milo, MM, Horo y Afrodita en la sala viendo la TV (Lizerg-chan: .U Bueno en realidad estaban peleando por el control)

-Dame el control mocoso –dijo MM

-No, yo lo gane.

Mientras ellos se peleaban por el control los canales se cambiaban como locos…

_Juan Alberto se casara con… Barnie es un dinosaurio que… Me quedes tu… Callendo en… coma se encuentra… Goku… Tras los atentados de… Los espermatozoides._

De pronto la TV se apaga y enciende de nuevo aparecen Lizerg-chan, YoukoSaiyo y Marina

-¿Ustedes otra vez? ¬¬ -dijo MM secamente

-Hola Milito, ¿DondeestaCamusitopreciosoyadorable?

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos al unísono

-Eh, bueno no importa –dijo Lizerg-chan –A todos los habitantes de la casa… ¡Vengan aquí de una maldita vez!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno ya que están todos reunidos… -dijo la peliverde

-¿Para que demonios nos necesitas? –gruño Ikki

-Si te callas te decimos ¬.¬ -gruño Lizerg-chan

-Bueno les diremos cual es el castigo para los encargados de la lavandería –dijo Saiyo.

-jejeje se lo tienen merecido –se burlo MM

-Cállate idiota –gruño Ikki

-¡¡Cállense los dos! –grito Hao

-¡¡Oblíganos mocoso! ¬¬

-¡¡Ustedes soy los mocosos seres diminutos! –grito Hao

-¡YA! –dijo Lizerg-chan –No crean que me tienen tan contenta ¬.¬

Los tres pasaron saliva al ver el aura maligna alrededor de Lizerg-chan.

-¿Y cual será el castigo para los idiotas? –pregunto Hiei muy acurrucadito en los brazos de Kurama.

-¡Hieisito! ¬ -dijo Lizerg-chan con ojos en forma de corazón –Tu espera, veras que te va a fascinar el castigo.

-¿Y cual será nuestro castigo? –pregunto el shaman ingles.

-Su castigo será usar estos lindos trajes –dijo Marina mostrándoles un vestido negro con mandil blanco.

-Pero que precioso –chillo Afrodita –Te felicito tienes muy buen gusto.

Caída estilo anime general (U)

-Y eso no es todo U –dijo la Youko

-"Oh, Oh" –los implicados comenzaron a sudar frió.

-También deberán servir a alguien que detestan, asta que a Lyz-chan séle pase el coraje o asta que rueguen y lloren como niñitas que les levanten el castigo, lo que suceda primero –dijo Saiyo.

-¡Eso jamás pasara! –dijeron Saga e Ikki.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Lizerg-chan sonriendo con malicia –Marina, empieza tu.

-Bien . -dijo la peliazul en tono alegre –Lindo Saga –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos –El que quiero tanto por casi conseguir matar a Saori… Mi querido Saga…

-¡oye, el es **MI** Saga! –dijo Kanon abrazando a su gemelo y besándolo apasionadamente, resultado; un par de Shamanes traumados, un lindo Koorime mirándolos raro e interrogante, un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos verdes, pensando como demonios contestaría las preguntas que de seguro le haría su Youkai de fuego, dos idiotas youkais sonriendo de forma pervertida, un shaman milenario cansado del espectáculo.

-¿Ves? –dijo Kanon después del beso.

-Eh, si, pero yo lo decía de cariño U –dijo la peliazul –Bueno tu tienes que servir a Len…

-¡QUE! –exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Eso si que no –dijo Saga –Yo no seré el sirviente de un mocoso y es definitivo –sentencio.

-Ah, si lo harás –le dijo Lizerg-chan ¬.¬

-No puedes obligarme ¬¬

-Puedo y lo haré ¬¬

-No puedes…

-Si puedo…

-Que no…

-Que si…

-No…

-Si…

-NO!

-SI!

-¡¡Ya dejen de pelear! –grito la Youko –Saga, tu servirás a Len en todo lo que te ordene y fin de la discusión –dijo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor y en los ojos -¿Entendido?

-Si preciosa U –dijo Saga sudando una enorme gota

-Bien n-n –dijo Saiyo –Jin a Camus, ¿Entendido? ¬.¬

-Si U

-Ikki… -llamo la peliverde

-¿Qué? –le dijo secamente.

-Gomen ToT

-¿Por qué le pides perdón? –pregunto Shaka preocupado.

-Porque tiene que servir a Yomi ToT

-Aja, luego te disculpas –dijo Saiyo propinándole un golpe en la cabeza con el puño.

-Con razón esta loca ¬¬U –dijo Marina

-U –la cara de los Bishones… Y Mukuro.

-Lizerg a Hao –dijo Saiyo

-¡¿QUE! –exclamo el peliverde –De ninguna manera serviré a este asesino! –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo

-Tienes que hacerlo mi querido inglecito –dijo Hao de lo mas contento.

-No lo haré –dijo –Lizerg-chan, haz algo.

-Lo siento Li… Pero no puedo ToT

-La que haya tenido la idea la amo –dijo Hao sonriendo.

-No lo hagas, solo pagame llendo al cuarto privado –dijo Saiyo, antes de ser golpeada por Lizerg-chan

-U

-Bueno, solo quedas tu, babas tibias –dijo Lizerg-chan sonriendo con malicia, Kuronue retrocedió un paso mientras sudaba frió –Tu servirás…

(Pausa dramática)

-Tu serás el sirviente de… -dijo la peliverde sonriendo aun malvada –Ah por cierto pronto tendrán un nuevo miembro de la casa –dijo cambiando radicalmente su expresión.

Caída estilo anime por parte de todos.

-¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –exigió MM

-Hay bueno ya… Kuronue, tu servirás a uno de mis niños precioso…

-¡¿Serviré a Kuramita! –pregunto esperanzado.

-Es castigo no premio ¬.¬ -dijo Marina

-Además ni en un millón de millones de años, te dejaría estar con Kuramita ¬.¬ -dijo la peliverde –Así que sirve a Hieisito sin rezongar en todo lo que te ordene…

Hiei sonrió con maldad, Así que el idiota estaría bajo sus ordenes, Hn. Eso Seria muy divertido.

-¿Y si no me obedece? –pregunto poniendo cara de angelito (Lizergan-chan: ¬ Algo no muy difícil para el) y ojitos de cachorro.

-Si no te obedece me hablas y yo hago que te obedezca –dijo la peliverde con ojos en forma de corazón :P

-Bien.

-Bueno que disfruten su castigo –se burlo Saiyo.

-Nos vemos por hora –dijo Marina sonriendo

-Y recuerden que somos como la contaminación –dijo Lizerg-chan

-¿Son una peste? –gruño Ikki.

-No ¬.¬ -dijo la peliverde –Estamos en todas partes, aunque no nos vean.

-Bueno, asta la próxima –dijo Saiyo –Y Hieisito, recuerda que solo tienes que decir mi nombre y yo apareceré para castigar albabas tibias, si no hace lo que quieres –dijo Lyz-chan

-Bien.

La TV, se apaga y los habitantes de la casa se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

-Oh, dioses –dijo Saga.

-¿En que lio nos hemos metido? –dijeron los 5 al unísono

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n-n Bueno aquí se termina el cap 3 y gomen por la tardanza


	4. castigados Parte I

**Capitulo 4: El castigo…. Parte I**

-Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de su programa… ¡LA CASA DE LOS BISHONES! –dijo la peliverde emocionada para luego recibir un golpe por parte de la Kitsune

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa? u-u –dijo la Youko con su mazo al hombro

-Tan temprano y ya van a empezar? ¬¬ -dijo Marina mirando a ambas

-No molestes "azulita" –dijo la youko

-Hm ¬¬#

-¿Alguien apunto las placas? 0

-Ya dejen de hacer tonterías y comencemos de una maldita vez ò-ó

-Como digas "Ma-ri-ni-ta"

-Gracias, "Sa-yi-to"

--

-Bueno, en el episodio anterior la escandalosa y molesta de Lizerg-chan, Marina y yo, les impusimos su muy merecido castigo a los babotas que ocasionaron la inundación de la lavandería –dijo la Youko –Hoy veremos lo que sufrieron los tarados n-n

-Y también veremos lo que dos de nuestros "invitados" hicieron en la habitación privada –dijo la peliazul.

-¿Pero como lo saben? –pregunto la peliverde de forma inocente –Si en el cuarto privado no hay cámaras

-Etto, Marina, ya nos descubrieron n-nU

-Eh, bueno… La verdad es que en el cuarto privado es donde mas cámaras hay n-nU

-¿Por qué? ¬¬

-Eh… ¡Mira es Kurama como dios lo trajo al mundo! –dijo la kitsune rubia señalando algún lugar en el set de televisión

Lizerg-chan y las chicas del publico ponen ojos en forma de corazón y miran en la dirección en la que señala la youko

-¡¿Kurama!¡¿Dónde! ¬

-¡¡Comenzamos! –dijeron Marina y Saiyo ala vez

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero nos situamos en una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraba Len Tao, sacando sus lanzas, espadas y demás cosas punzo cortantes (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ¿Cómo demonios hizo para trae todo ese arsenal, si cuando lo secuestramos ni tiempo le dimos de parpadear)

-Quiero que las pulas y ordenes por tamaño y nombre –dijo el chino al gemineriano

-Me niego –dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados –Yo soy el gran Saga de géminis, caballero de la orden dora y antiguo patriarca, me rehusó a servir a un mocoso

-Si no lo haces las locas que nos secuestraron te darán un castigo

-La lunática lo dijo por el enano ese y por el babotas que nos metió en este lió, no por ti "tiburoncito"

-Haz lo que te digo pervertido incestuoso

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer en **MI **vida privada es asunto mio ¬¬

-¬¬

-Empieza

-No

-Si…

-Hazlo de una vez

-Ni en tus sueños

-Si

-No…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Confesionario… (Saga "caballero doble cara" XDU)_

-Por culpa de ese tarado, cerebro de ave, teníamos que servir a algún miembro de la casa (suspiro) pero el colmo del asunto es que teníamos que hacerlo usando estos estupidos trajes de mucama

"Se abre la toma para ver a saga de cuerpo completo quien trae puesto un típico traje de mucama, falda negra, blusa de igual color, con un mandil blanco y algo en el cabello)

-Y aquí entre nos –dijo saga susurrándole ala cámara –Las que deberían ser castigadas son esas lunáticas –dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión muy seria –Y es que, ¿A quien séle ocurre combinar este vestido con estos zapatos?

(Caída estilo anime por parte del publico)

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nuevamente en la habitación_

Saga estaba en una esquina refunfuñando cosas INENTENDIBLES, mientras pulia las armas del shaman chino, quien tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por haberle ganado al caballero dorado

-Y cuando termines eso, quiero que me prepares un aperitivo –dijo –Que sea comida china ya que detesto la comida griega

-Hn ¬¬ -gruño el peliazul –Maldito mocoso

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Yo, nada –dijo con **FALSO** tono inocente

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saga no era el único que selas estaba viendo negras, en otro lugar Jin le hacia la vida de cuadritos al acuariano (Marina: ¬¬ aunque debería ser al revés)

-¿Te llamas Camus, Es un extraño nombre –dijo el maestro de los vientos

-Pues Jin no se queda atrás ¬¬

-¿Tu crees, porque de donde vengo es un nombre común –dijo -¿en verdad puedes controlar el hielo, también Touya, aunque eso es porque es un Youkai de los hielos, ¿tu también eres un youkai? ¿o eres un ningen, porque si eres ningen es sorprendente que puedas dominar el hielo…

Mientras Jin seguia con su monologo, Camus trataba de mantener la calma, aunque la venita en su frente dijera lo contrario.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Confesionario (Camus "paletita helada")_

-Trataba de guardar la calma pero ese tipo me sacaba de mis casillas –dijo el aguador para luego suspirar –Como van las cosas el que va terminar pidiendo o mas bien rogando por perdon soy yo T-T

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tu armadura te da poder? ¿Cuánto te tardas en ponértela? ¿En verdad es de oro o es de fayuca como dice Yusuke, bla, bla, bla, bla ,bla

-¡¡YA CALLATE! –le grito Camus –No, mi armadura no me da poder, si es de oro (Lizerg-chan: Creo no soy fanática de Saint Seiya n.nU) y no, no es de fayuca ¬¬ -gruño el peliazul -¿Algo mas? –el youkai iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el santo –Bien me alegra…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Hao perseguía a Lizerg por TODA la casa

-Dejame en paz! –le grito el ingels tratando de huir del castaño

-No inglecita, tu tienes que ser mio –dijo Hao de lo mas contento

(Youkosaiyo: ¬¬ Nos iremos a buscar a los otros idiotas porque estos enrealidad van a seguir con lo mismo un BUEN rato)

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora nos situamos en el cuarto de juegos, donde se encontraban Yomi, Milo y Mascara Mortal, quienes jugaban alas cartas.

-¿Tienen un 13? –pregunto MM

-No –le respondio Milo –Paga (NA: no sabemos si se usa esta terminología, ninguna de nosotras juega a las cartas nnU)

-Oye pollito rostisado –lo llamo el gobernante de Gandara (Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ yo me pregunto como demonios le hace para jugar si esta CIEGO)

-Me llamo Ikki, el caballero del Fénix –gruño –No pollito rostisado

-Si como digas

-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-Tráeme otro de estos –dijo entregándole un vaso vació nnU

-A nosotros tambien "Ikkita" –le dijo MM en tono burlon

-No me digas así negrófilo ¬/¬

-Pero es que te vez tan "linda" con ese vestido –le dijo el escorpión entre risitas –Tienes unas lindas piernas (Marina: recordemos que el castigo incluye la ropa de sirvienta XD)

-Cállate idiota –gruño Ikki mirando a los tres de forma asesina

-Que esperas "niñita" –continuo molestando Yomi -¿Quieres que tu amo y señor se muera de sed?

Ikki lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados mientras le arrebataba el vaso, al igual que a los otros y salia de la habitación refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

-Jeje, que suerte tienes Yomi –dijo Milo

-Si, -apoyo MM –Se ve que Ikki esta sufriendo mucho y eso me divierte jeje

-En realidad esto es muy divertido –les dijo Yomi –Nunca me habia divertido tanto en siglos XD

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: TT pobrecito de Ikki ¬¬ espero que ese depravado no quiera violarlo

YoukoSaiyo: no seria mala idea

Marina: Estoy de acuerdo

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ ustedes son unas pervertidas

Youkosaiyo y Marina: (en tono "inocente") nosotras? Pero somos unas inocentes palomitas

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ si aja

Youkosaiyo: ah, bueno, vamos a ver que estan haciendo los otros

Marina: me parece buena idea nnU

Lizerg-chan: Pero eso sera asta el proximo capitulo, porque este ya se termino

YoukoSaiyo: Es verdad, nos veremos pronto

Marina: asta luego


End file.
